


Hic et Nunc

by gdcee



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, F/M, Kilts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdcee/pseuds/gdcee
Summary: Barris is in a kilt, Magda has ideas and an innocent broom closet is defiled.





	Hic et Nunc

**Author's Note:**

> hic et nunc (Latin) - here and now; The imperative motto for the satisfaction of desire.

"You know," Magda mused quietly, "I think I understand Gonzalo's point about skirts now."

Barris slapped his hand against the wall of the broom closet and bit back a loud, shameless moan as she reached under his kilt and fondled him.

"Magda," he choked, "I can't - I have to be out in ten minutes-"

"I think we can manage ten."

She spat into her hand and gently grasped his quickly hardening cock.

Barris almost sobbed from the pleasure of it. His heart nearly gave out when Magda knelt down in front of him, pushed his sporran to the side and flipped his kilt up to expose him fully to her hungry eyes.

"Oh," she cooed, "Oh _darling_ , is this all for _me_?"

He could already feel the sweat beading on his forehead. He was uncomfortably aware of how hot he was getting under the double layer of his shirt and waistcoat. She brushed teasing fingers over his cock and kissed the soft, sensitive area of his lower abdomen and the jutting edge of his hipbone.

"You feel so _good_ ," she moaned softly, "I want to put my mouth on you, love. Let me taste you. Tell me I can taste you, darling."

"Magda," he swallowed, unsure whether he was asking her to stop or to keep going, "Magda, please-"

"Yes or no," she rubbed her cheek against him, her expression plaintive, her soft, rosebud lips pouting, "Tell me yes or no."

"...yes," he breathed and clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans as she _slowly_ took him into her mouth.

Magda hummed softly around his cock. Breathing heavily and half-mad with desire, Barris buried one hand in her blonde hair as his hips involuntarily thrust forward. Magda did not seem to mind his somewhat rough treatment. If anything, she only moaned louder and made a great show of her apparent enjoyment of the act - her hands moving in concert with her mouth to stimulate the parts of him she could not take in.

He was helpless. Any sense of propriety and logic had left him. His world had condensed into this stuffy broom closet and the shamefully delightful sight of the woman he loved on her knees completely focused on his pleasure.

The tide of pleasure was rising, threatening to overwhelm him. Barris dragged his hand away from his mouth, tugged insistently on Magda's hair to try to pull her off.

"I can't-" he whispered, his voice ragged, "I'm going to- your mouth-"

She shook her head and released him momentarily to speak.

"I want you," she kissed the tip of his cock almost tenderly, "I want you to, Barris." She licked the entire length of him, root to tip, "Come for me, love." She took him in again and _sucked_.

His last thread of control snapped. His body jackknifed forward and he came in her mouth with his hands in her hair and her name on his lips.

Magda drew back, a beatific smile on her flushed face. She wiped a little trickle of his seed from the side of her mouth with her thumb and licked it.

Then she _swallowed_.

Barris groaned, and wondered if it was possible to become aroused again so quickly after just spending himself.

"You'll be the death of me one of these days," he murmured, running his hands through her hair to smooth out the tangles he had caused.

"I should hope not," Magda got to her knees slowly, her stance slightly odd. Together with her wide pupils and flushed countenance, it indicated that she was rather more affected than she let on.

His higher faculties now returning to him, Barris filed that tidbit of information away for future use.

She helped him smooth down his kilt and readjust his sporran. She pecked him gently on the cheek - an ironically innocent gesture of affection considering what had just transpired.

"I quite enjoy being alive together with you," she smiled impishly.

He couldn't help but smile back. He brushed an errant lock of hair from her face and kissed her nose.

"Likewise."

Their tender moment was ruined when the doorknob suddenly jiggled.

"Well, shit," Barris muttered.


End file.
